Little Bird
by PhoenixK14
Summary: Dick Grayson joins the Wayne family when he's five. Dick is the baby of the family, that means protective older brothers and father. Even when he's Robin. Bad summary, but there will be a lot of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I reverse the ages of the batfamily. I own nothing, there may be a few OC's here and there. I want Dick to be five, cause I want him to be.**

**Terry: 13**

**Damian: 12**

**Tim: 9**

**Jason: 8**

**Dick: 5**

Bruce Wayne sits in his office, looking through paperwork from Wayne Industries but he's interrupted by the sound of feet. He's greeted at the sight of his four boys in front of his desk.

"Father, can we ask you something?" asked Damian.

"What is it son?"

"Well it's been quiet in Gotham," said Tim.

"Yes, it has," said Bruce knowing that he's talking about Batman business.

"Alfred said we should spend more time together," said Terry.

"Boys, will you please get to the point."

"Can we go to the circus?" asked Jason.

"Circus?"

"Yeah, a place to laugh and be happy."

"I know what a circus is Jason. I'm just wondering why do you want to go to the circus?"

"It's Haly's Circus," said Tim. "It's the greatest show on earth."

"Can we go?" they all asked at the same time.

Bruce sighs, "When is it?"

"Tonight," said Terry.

"Alright we'll go."

The Wayne boys high five each other and ran upstairs. Bruce chuckle in amusement at his sons' reaction, he went back to desk and finish the paperwork.

* * *

"Mami! Tati!Uita-te la asta!" yelled a small boy with a messy mop of dark raven hair. _(Mommy! Daddy! Watch this!)_

The boy does a three cartwheels in a row than lands in a handstand with one arm sticking out. The little boy got back to his feet and runs to a man with dark black hair and woman with red hair.

"M-ai vazut? Ai vazut ce am facut?" he asked rapidly jumping up and down. _(Did you see me? Did you see what I did?)_

"Yes Dickie, we saw," said the man.

"Ti-a placut?"

"Richard remember to speak english," said the woman.

"Ok mommy, so did you like it?"

"Yes Dickie, we like," said the man as pick up his son and threw him up in the air, making his child laugh.

"Careful John," said the concern mother.

"Don't worry Mary, I won't let anything bad happen to our little Dickie." John looks at Dick who's still laughing. "Except from one thing."

"What's that tati?" asked Dick stop laughing and looks at his father confuse.

"The tickle monster!"

John puts his son on the ground and tickles his sides. Dick laughs and tries to get out of his father's grip, but fails.

"Ta..Tati! St..st..stop!..It..tick..tick..It tickles," he said in between laughs.

"Never!"

"Ma..Ma..Mami! Hel..Help m..m..me!"

Mary smiles and watch her husband and son, but when she hears her child cry for help; mother mode kicks in. She grabs Dick by his armpits and pulls him out of John's grip. Richard put his arms around his Mary's neck and hid his head in her chest so he won't get tickle again.

"No tickle monster messes with my little bird," said Mary as she holds her son closer.

"You win," said John as he gets up. "Come on sweetie let's go to our trailer before the show."

"Ok and don't worry baby, the tickle monster won't get you."

"Yay! Thank you mami!" said Dick as he hugs his mother.

"Your welcome micuta pasari." _(little bird)_

* * *

Bruce is following and keeping an eye on his boys; they arrive at the circus and are trying to find their seats. He's surprise his boys are behaving, they finally found their seats and wait patiently for the show to begin.

"Ready to go Dickie?" asked Mary as she fix her husband's costume.

Richard comes out in a red and green costume, it has a black circle with a yellow 'R' on his chest. "Mami, what's the R for?"

Mary crouch down to his level, "Cause when you're on the trapeze you remind me of a little robin flying."

"You ready son?" asked John.

"Yes!"

"Then let's go."

Dick grabs his mommy's and daddy's hand and they walk to the ring, meanwhile Jason gets inpatient.

"Is it about to start?" he asked.

"I don't know Jason," said Bruce.

"It needs to hurry up."

"Patient is a virtue brother," said Terry.

"Shut up McGinnis."

"Jason," Bruce gives him a warning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Haly's circus!" yelled the ringmaster. "For our first act, we've the one and only The Flying Graysons!"

The light shine on poles, where a man and woman stood and wave to the crowd. The woman grabs the trapeze bar and swings off the platform; she does a few swings than lets go. Catching herself with another trapeze bar, the man swings himself to where his legs are holding him. The woman lets go of the bar, does a flip and grabs his hands. They did a few tricks before they got back on the platform and the crowd went wild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! If think that's amazing! You should see our youngest circus performer! He's the son of John and Mary Grayson, give an applause to Richard Grayson." The light shines on a little boy, who smiles and waves to the crowd. "Little Richard is only five years old, but is a gifted trapeze artist."

Bruce stares at the young boy and thought, 'Only five years old.'

Dick Grayson is ready as his parents swing towards him, he hears a snap. He looks up and sees the wire break.

"Mami! Tati! Da-te jos! Firele!" the little fire year old yelled.

But Mary and John begin to fall, Mary yelled her son's name. John and Mary continues to fall till crack; everybody in the audience scream bloody murder while Richard came down and run to his parents. Bruce look at his boys and see fear in their eyes, but his heart break as he sees the boy trying to wake up his parents. He shakes his parents' bodies seeing if they'll open their eyes, but nothing. The boy clings to their deform bodies getting blood on himself than the paramedics and police arrive. Bruce feels his boys getting closer to him trying to not look at what happened. He watch as a police officer pulls young Richard away from his parents, but he fights back. It took three officers to finally get the five year old away, but he cries his little eyes out and scream for his parents.

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Damien.

"I don't know," said Bruce.

"Do you think he has family?" asked Tim.

"Let's hope so."

"I feel like we failed," said Terry.

"Cause we just sit here and watch a kid lose his parents. No kid should go through that," said Jason.

"You're right Jason, let's go home," said Bruce.

"What about Richard?" asked Tim.

"I'll make a phone call tomorrow and see what'll happen to him."

"Ok," they all said.

As they walk to the care, Bruce caught a glimpse of the young Grayson. He's clinging to the ringmaster and the tears continue to fall. Bruce's heart ache in guilt and sadness for the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne made the call to Child Services and they say that they're searching for other living relatives of Richard Grayson. He hasn't seen the boy since his parents' funeral; the five year old didn't even shed a tear. Bruce knew that he's trying to stay strong, but Richard shouldn't go through that. Two weeks pass and the Wayne family are enjoying their breakfast till Bruce begin to choke on his coffee.

"Take it easy Master Bruce," said Alfred as he pats Bruce's back.

"Sorry, it's just this article."

"What's it about?" asked Terry.

"They put Richard Grayson in juvenile detention center," Bruce growls in frustration.

"They put a five year old in juvie?" said Tim.

"Why did they do that?" asked Jason.

"Gotham orphanages are full and didn't have room for him."

"That's terrible," said Damien. "Someone should do something."

"Agreed," Bruce stand up and walks away from the table.

"What are you going to do dad?" asked Tim.

"Make a few phone calls." The Wayne boys gives a confusing look. "Boys, you're getting a new baby brother."

* * *

It didn't take Bruce long to get the adoption papers, all he has to do is sign them. He waits at the 'front desk' of Gotham's Detention Center. A guard went to go get Richard; Bruce hopes that the boy is ok. Than he hears the bars slide across and came in the guard and small child; Bruce forgot to breath once he sees the boy. He's wearing an orange pants and a white T-shirt that's twice too big, but it didn't hide the bruises on his arms. What made Bruce's heart break are his eyes; they were once blue but now they're a grayish-blueish color. The five year old stares at the ground, Bruce kneel to his level and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Hello Richard. I'm Bruce Wayne."

"I know," he said in a quiet voice. "You paid for my..my..par.."

The boy's eyes fill with tears, Bruce wants to pull him close but keeps the space.

"Yes, anyways Richard I was wondering if you want to come and live with me."

Richard wipes away his tears and stares at Bruce with surprise/hope in his eyes. "R-R-Really?"

"Yes, that is if you want to?"

The five year old nods his head rapidly, Bruce gives a comforting smile as the guard hand them Richard stuff. As they walk of this terrible place; Bruce feels something grab his hand. He looks down to hide the boy holding his hand. Bruce couldn't blame him, he's five after all and it's normal for them to act like this. Also Bruce likes it.

The drive to Wayne Manor wasn't long, Richard's eyes widen as he sees how big the manor it. Bruce chuckle at the boy's look than he gets out of the car and open Richard's door, but he's to scare to get out.

"It's ok Richard, this is your new home."

Slowly the five year gets out of the car than he reaches his arms out to Bruce. He made grabbing motions with his hands, Bruce's surprise and couldn't believe how cute he looks. So he picks up the boy and carries him into the manor. Bruce thinks that Richard didn't want to be taken away or that no one has carried him since his parents' death. He close the car door and grab the child's things, soon the door open. Richard stares at the old man as they enter the house.

"So this is the new young master," said Alfred as he close the doors and grab Richard's things.

"Richard, this is Alfred, our butler."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Richard."

"Hi," Richard whispers. "Dick."

"What?" Bruce asked.

"People calls me Dick."

"Is that what you want to be called?"

"Yes."

"Ok Dick," Bruce said with a smile. "Boys come downstairs!"

Soon four boys came and stare at the child in Bruce's arms. Dick decides to get our of Bruce's grip and stand on the ground.

"Boys, this is Richard Grayson but prefers Dick." Bruce than looks down at Richard. "Dick, they're your older brothers."

"Older brothers?"

"Yes, boys introduce yourself."

"I'm Terry McGinnis."

"Damian Wayne."

"Tim Drake."

"The name is Jason Todd."

"Hi," said Dick as he hid behind Bruce.

"Relax kid, we're not going to hurt you," said Jason.

"Promise?"

"Promise," the boys said.

"Dick, go with them upstairs and get change into different clothes."

"NO!" Dick yelled and clings to Bruce's leg. "I don't want you to leave!"

"Richard, I'm not going anyway."

Dick begins to cry, Bruce picks him up and carries him upstairs with Terry, Damian, Tim, and Jason following. They enter Dick's new room, Terry grabs a T-shirt and shorts from Dick's suitcase. Bruce sets Dick on the big bed and begins to undress him, only to reveal more bruises on his chest.

"Richard, how did you get these bruises?" Bruce asked in a caring gentle voice.

"The other boys beat me up."

He begins to cry again, surprisingly Jason gets on the bed and hugs his new baby brother.

"Don't worry Dickie, we'll never hurt you."

"Jay's right, we'll protect you," said Tim.

Dick's cries turn into hiccups, Bruce smile and continues to dress Dick.

"It looks like we need to go shopping for you," said Bruce.

"Ok," Dick said and stands up on the bed.

"So what do you want to do Dick?" asked Terry.

"I don't know?"

"How about we watch a movie," said Damien.

Dick nods slowly, Bruce place him on the ground and watch them leave the room. Later Alfred said dinner is ready and everybody took their seats, Damien leads Dick to sit next to him and Bruce. They're having spaghetti and meatballs; everybody begins to dig in but Dick stares at the plate of food.

"Dick, you better eat something," said Tim.

"Yeah, Alfred's spaghetti is the best," said Terry.

The boy continues to stare.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Bruce asked.

The boy burst into tears, Bruce grabs him and place him on his lap. Dick cries into his chest and kept a death grip on his shirt. The others didn't know what to say or do, so they let their father handle it.

"I miss them," he sob into Bruce's chest.

"I know," said Bruce as he rub his back. Than an idea came to him. "Do you want to go see them?"

Dick nods his head than Bruce gets up and said, "If you want to come, go get your coats and put on your shoes."

The boys nodded and rush upstairs, Jason came back with an old jacket of his and gives it to Bruce. Terry went to go tell Alfred where they're going; Dick stops crying and puts on the jacket and shoes but they got laces on them. He pulls Bruce's pants leg.

"What is it Richard?"

"Can you tie my shoes?" he asked so softly and quiet.

"Of course," Bruce said and puts him on the couch. As he tie the boy's shoes, he notice him staring at the way it's done. "Do you want to do the other shoe?"

Dick nods his head and tries to tie his shoe but didn't work out. He let's go of the laces and cross his arms, Bruce give a low chuckle.

"Don't worry, you'll get it in time."

"Asta e ceea ce mi-a spus tati meu." He then realize that he spoke Romanian. "Sorry." (That's what my daddy told me)

"Nu aveti nevoie sa fie rau," Bruce reply and finishes tying the other shoe. (You don't need to be sorry)

Richard's eyes widen in surprise as he spoke in Romanian. "Puteti vorbi romana?" (You can speak Romanian?)

"Da," Bruce speak many languages since he's Batman. "Ready to go." (Yes)

"Yes," Jason, Tim, Terry, and Damian said while Dick nod.

Not to long they stand in Gotham Cemetery, Dick runs to his parents' graves. He finally reach them and his heart skip a beat. The five year old shook, not of the cold but being alone. He drops on his knees and the floodgates open; Bruce and the others stood there not knowing what to do. What made it worse is that Dick hugs the tombstones, their hearts shatter. Bruce is the first one to react and pulls the little boy in his arms than one by one the boys enter the hug. Normally they won't to this, cause they just met the kid but there's something special about Dick Grayson. And slowly the Wayne family will discover it.

**Hope you like it, I'm open to ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

After their trip to the cemetery, Dick cried himself to sleep. Which gave Bruce and his boys a chance to make sure Gotham is safe. The night went from peaceful to dreadful. A storm brew causing thunder and lighting; most people can sleep through it except for a little Grayson wakes up to the roar of thunder, than sees a flash of lighting. He whimpers as the thunder continue to roar. When his parents were alive, he would go to them and sleep in bed with them. But they're not here. Dick begins to debate to whether to go to Mr. Wayne's room or not. Another strike of thunder and lighting causing Dick to whimper that's when he made a decision. Dick gets out of bed and walks out of the room to only realize he doesn't know where Mr. Wayne's room is? The five year begins to cry than he sits in the middle of the hall, putting his hands to cover his ears.

Meanwhile in the Batcave; Bruce and his sons change into their pajamas. The storm interrupted their patrol so they came home early. Alfred is there to greet the bat family while dusting. Than they decided to retire to their nice warm beds, as they made their way, Bruce stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong father?" asked Damian.

Bruce didn't respond; he hears whimpers coming from upstairs. Bruce bolts up the stairs and he sees little Dick Grayson in the middle of the hallway crying his little eyes out. His heart breaks as he gather the small child in his arms and rubs small circles on his back. Terry, Damian, Tim, and Jason joins their father and see their little brother crying.

"What's wrong Dickie?" Bruce asked in a gentle voice.

"The th-thun-thunder aaa-and ligh-lighting scares me," cried Dick as he sobs in Bruce's chest.

"It's ok. The thunder and lighting won't hurt you."

"That's what my mommy and daddy said. But they're gone!"

The words hurt Bruce's heart, he stands up and said, "Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

Richard nods his head and Bruce carries him to his room. The rest just went to their rooms, because they know what it's like to be afraid of storms and Bruce feels safe; even though they won't admit it. Bruce lays Dick and himself on the huge bed; he can feel the small child snuggle close to him but continues to cry. He rubs the small boy's back and say smoothing words.

"I miss them, Mr. Wayne," sob Dick.

"I know, I miss mine too." Bruce brush Dick's hair out of his eyes. "Dick, you can call me Bruce."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Nu am avut de spus la revedere. Eu nu le-am spus eu le iubesc." (I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't tell them I love them.)

"Ei stiu ça le iubesc. Doar ça tu stii ca te iubesc." (They know that you love them. Just like you know they love you.)

"Promise?" Dick said in a whisper.

"Promise," Bruce sees Dick wipe away the tears and begins to hug him. "Do you think you can sleep?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, I'll be here." He watch as Dick gets comfortable and tries to get some sleep. "Rest Dickie, tomorrow we have to go shopping."

"Ok," Dick said sleepily.

Richard did sleep, but wakes up from nightmares. Bruce was prepared for this; he experienced the nightmares too. He didn't know how much sleep they got but a cup of black coffee sounds good. As Bruce gets out of bed, Dick reach his arms out making grabbing motions with his hands. Bruce picks him up and smiles as Dick rest his head on his shoulder. He doesn't want to admit out loud but he likes holding and carrying Dick. Bruce came downstairs to see his boys with sleep still in their eyes.

"Morning boys," said Bruce as he sits down with Dick still in his arms.

"Morning," said Terry. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok."

"You sure, because Dick's asleep," said Tim.

Bruce looks at the five year old and Tim is right. He smiles when Dick begins to suck lightly on his thumb, Bruce couldn't help but think how adorable he is.

"Nightmares?" asked Damian. Bruce nods and holds Dick closer to him. "Poor kid."

"So what are we doing today?" asked Jason.

"Taking Dick to get new clothes and any other supplies."

"Can we go?"

"Don't you kids have school?"

"Yeah, but it's friday," said Tim.

"And?"

"We want to use this day to get to know our little brother better," pointed Damian.

"Yeah, plus we all have good grades on our report cards," added Terry. "A day off couldn't hurt us."

Bruce begins to think, 'It will be a good chance for them to get along. They've been great at keeping their grades up.' He sighs, "I'll give the school a call."

They high-five each other and yelled 'Ya' which cause Dick to wake up. He sits on Bruce's lap and gives a small yawn; everybody couldn't help but smile at how cute he is. Dick looks around the room and see his new family.

"Good morning Dick," said Bruce.

"Morning," said Dick in a sleepy voice and rubs the sleep out of his eye.

"Hey kid, ready to go shopping?" asked Terry.

"Yeah."

"Well after we're done eating, we'll leave," said Bruce.

Alfred serve pancakes for breakfast, they eat quietly. Than they went upstairs to get dress; Bruce helps Dick put on his other set of clothes and tie his shoes. Soon they leave to go to the store.

* * *

"How about this?" asked Tim holding a yellow and black stripe shirt.

Dick shakes his head no.

"Hey Dick, how about this," said Damian holding a blue shirt.

Again Dick shakes his head no.

"This kid is impossible," said Jason.

Bruce roll his eyes and kneels down to Richard's level, "What do you like Dick?"

"I like red."

"Red? Is that your favorite color?" Dick nods his head. Bruce finds a black t-shirt with a red bird on it. "How about this?"

The boy's eyes brighten up with joy, "It's a robin. My mommy use to call me her little bird or robin, because of the way I fly on the trapeze."

Dick came close to crying, but Terry comes back with two shirts and said:

"Which one do you like best? Batman or Superman?"

Bruce sees the shirts and wants to ground Terry for a month for bringing that Superman shirt.

"Batman."

"Is Batman, your favorite?" asked Tim.

"Yeah, he has cool gadgets and is awesome."

Bruce couldn't help but smile, "Let's continue boys."

Dick pick out a lot of red, black, and Batman shirts, along with jeans and shorts. He even picked a pair of Batman sneakers. Bruce smiles as the boy picks out Batman, than a thought came to his head.

'What would I do if he finds out of our secret. I shouldn't worry about now.' He feels something warm grab his hand, his heart melted when he sees Dick. 'This boy is going to make soft.'

Bruce decided to let his boys have something to eat in the food court; he didn't like the idea but they're hungry. So he'll let it slid this time. He grew worry about Richard, he's been staring at his food. It pains him to see the child like this. Than the five year old crawls on top of Bruce's lap; startling the man. Dick begins to sob quietly in the man's chest, Bruce wrap his arms around him. He does something unexpected, he kisses the small boy's head.

'Something about this boy is making feel me…more loving.'


	4. Chapter 4

Dick sits in the chair before the fireplace which has a picture of his parents above. With his small body, he curls up in a ball; it looks like no one is sitting there. He hugs a stuff elephant that was given to by his parents when he was born. Mr. Haly found it and mailed it to little Richard. Dick's eyes begin to droop with sleep, he gets up from the chair with a blanket wrap around him and begin to make his way to his room.

He doesn't know where Bruce, Alfred, Terry, Damian, Tim, or Jason are? Bruce is usually at work and his brothers-yes brothers he's five-at school. Richard would be around Alfred, because the manor is so big and scary. He would help bake cookies or other deserts, sometimes Alfred helps him with his English. But Alfred tends to disappear as well. When his brothers get home, they would do their homework and play with him. Then when Bruce gets home, he'll do paperwork but he makes time for Dick. Whenever the five year old has a nightmare, Bruce is always there to comfort him. Dick spots the clock and notice the time is wrong.

"I guess they notice this, Peanut." He tells his stuff elephant. "Maybe I can fix it."

Richard opens the grandfather clock than realize that he's not tall enough. He goes on his tippy toes to see if can reach, but only to succeed in falling forward and grabbing the weight. As he gets back on his feet, the clocks lifts up revealing a pole. Dick smiles in curiosity and does what any five year old would do; explore it. He finds himself in a cave than he realize it's the batcave. The giant penny and dinosaur skeleton gave it away. Dick sees the batcomputer and Batman…along with Nightwing, Bluebird, Redbird, and Red Hood. His eyes widen in disbelief, but Batman removes his cowl and Dick stop breathing.

"Bruce?" he said in a whisper, but it was loud enough for them to hear.

Bruce turns around to find Dick standing there with his Peanut in his arms and a blanket drape over his shoulders. 'He's so adorable. But need to handle this situation.'

"Dick, I…"

"You're Batman." He interrupts.

"Yes, I am. Anyways we need to talk."

"You're Batman." Bruce nods and Dick hugs his legs. "That is so cool!"

Everyone is shock at his reaction.

"So are they my brothers?"

"Yes."

They couldn't believe that Richard called them, his brothers. Nightwing reveals himself as Terry, Bluebird is Damian, Redbird is Tim, and Red Hood is Jason. Dick stares in amazement, Bruce couldn't help but smile at the boy. He picks up the small boy and puts him on his lap. He gently grabs his chin so their eyes meet and said in a gentle voice.

"Dick, it's important that you keep this a secret."

"If anybody knew they'll hurt us," said Terry.

"And hurt the people we love," added Tim.

"Do you understand Dickie?" asked Jason.

"I'll keep it a secret," said Dick with a big smile. "I wanna help."

"What do you mean you wanna help?" asked Bruce.

"I want to fight crime."

"Dick, it's dangerous," said Damian.

"Yeah we come back with scratches and bruises," said Jason.

"Then train me," Dick said.

"The answer is no Dick," Bruce said sternly but gentle.

"Fine than I'll go out there with no training and fight crime."

That made everybody look at him at shock, thinking that he won't do it. But what if he does.

"Alright Dick, I'll train you," sigh Bruce.

Richard leaps out of his lap and begin to do cartwheels in the batcave.

"Did that kid just convince Bruce to train him?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, that's amazing," said Tim.

"It took me years to get Bruce to train me," said Damian.

"Yeah and Dick trick him just like that. How come I didn't think of it," said Terry.

"That boy is clever," Bruce said than he sees Dick sitting on the floor. He gives a yawn, and rub his eye. Bruce smiles and walks to him, he picks him up. "Time for bed."

"Ok daddy," Dick said in a sleepy voice.

Bruce stops in place and look down at the sleepy five year old boy. 'He called me daddy.'

**Short chapter I know, but it's so cute. Tell me what you think of Terry's, Damian's and Tim's hero names. I know Jason is Red Hood, but the others not sure. Tell me if you like or hate it. I can change it. I promise longer chapters from now on. Please review!**


End file.
